fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Perchan
' NOTICE: As of 11/07/2016, due to needing to focus on my personal life and the like, plus my studies, my activity on all wikias will be decreasing a bit. Of course, I'll still be doing my admin work (which means this likely doesn't affect you since y'know, all people visit this page for is for permission and all that as my response time won't be decreasing), just talk to people, and occasionally post, but other than that don't ask me for extensive amounts of help, so the most I can do for you is a paragraph, no more than that. Additionally, please don't ask me for opinions on your work if it's more than a paragraph, unless you've already talked to me about it before this went into effect, or it has to do with my own work, or unless you can sum it up in a paragraph. Thank you. Archived You see, I've been a busy little third gender and archived my talk page. AGAIN. So, if you're continuing an old conversation with me, please place RE: before the heading~ If it's a new one, make your own individual little section, and keep it like that. Please don't post in others' sections, it's a hassle for me. Or maybe I just have OCD. Happy chatting :) Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:22, July 10, 2016 (UTC) New Demon Slayer I was wondering if i could get your permission to add a new demon slayer. The summoning demon slayer. If i don't respond back immedietly i'm out of town. Alvedrez (talk) 19:54, July 10, 2016 (UTC)Alvedrez Can I give Itsuki Izanagi Magic Seals as well? Kasumi12346 (talk) 19:54, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Delete a character Hey,Per. Can you delete my Michael Snakebite character, so I could create another Dragon Slayer please? This will be a Sea Dragon Slayer. Marcusfalk12 (talk) 20:42, July 10, 2016 (UTC)Marcusfalk12Marcusfalk12 (talk) 20:42, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Thanks. Kasumi12346 (talk) 23:12, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Good luck in your real life Per. I wish you the best. I guess I'll cancel work Cardinal Codes projects; I'll put it off for now. Just message me whenever you feel up to it. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 23:34, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Nah, that's what I mean. I'll put off the Cardinal Codes since its a big project itself. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 23:42, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Does a magic automatically thought as a Lost magic if almost every user ot this magic is wiped out? He have written a character, with the name of Tamo'ei Garif, whose entire culture possessed a kind of unique ethnic enchantment, and he is the only survivor. In that case, I wish I could write Mask of Anima as a Lost magic. It is and Holder Magic that allows the user to can other spells which mostly reflect his true personality and scope in the world. It is acquired after an initiatic rite where the user discover oneself. The amount of magic of the user remains the same, but the derived magic so acquired is basically mastered, since it his an expression of the user self. Since Garif have a precise social structure, Masks of Anima tend also to be very similar from people of the same condition (for example, warrior will have almost the same kind of magic from their masks, since they all have common ideas and standards of how a warrior should be). I have devised a few types of this magic: Face of the Insight (enhanced perception) and Face of the Illusion (camouflage skills). I have thought of other, but I have yet to devise Can I post it? Thanks :) Hey Per, I hope it is ok that I have been working on Theia now that the DSR fight is over? If not, I can always change it back. Also, best of luck with your studies and personal life things, hope all is going well. --Lady Komainu (talk) 00:47, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Oh I didn't realize we were going to be fighting Vincent...And you have a publishing deal?? That's awesome! May I ask what you are writing? That way I can look for it on the shelves when it comes out :) --Lady Komainu (talk) 01:16, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Unsure I have a question, would Pangaea of the World but considered an Enchantment spell? As it shares similar functions to Universe One. *Use Ley Lines to extend the reach of the spell to reach over a continent. *Moves land or people on it. However it's precise not a random attack for the entire land.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 02:09, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Take Over Good evening Per. I was seeking permission to make a Take Over. This version would be referred to as Ancestral Soul, and would be co-owned by Vermillion (who provided the basis for the idea) and I. It would have to do with taking over progenitors of specific races, ones who were responsible for specific evolutions in order to perpetuate their kind, such as adapting to extremes in weather, adapting in order to escape and hide from predators, etc. I.e the strongest survive deal. Thank you for your consideration and I look forward to your response. Great Achlus (talk) 02:13, July 11, 2016 (UTC)